


Un altro bicchiere non mi farà ubriacare

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bartender Blaine, Comedy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Kurt si ripromette di non bere mai più in vita sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un altro bicchiere non mi farà ubriacare

**Author's Note:**

> 042\. Bartender AU

Kurt non era mai stato tipo da locali e non era mai stato tipo da ubriacatura – la traumatica esperienza avuta grazie ad April durante il suo secondo anno di liceo gli era bastata per tutta la vita –, ma aveva ben presto cambiato idea quando aveva visto il barista di quel locale in particolare.

Il _Fringuello_ aveva un nome imbarazzante, ma una volta superata la crisi di risate davanti ad esso ed una volta entrati all’interno del locale, si rimaneva piacevolmente colpiti dall’atmosfera sobria e quasi elegante del posto. Era uno dei pochi locali _gay friendly_ di Bushwick, dove si poteva ballare e chiacchierare senza dover per forza urlare; Santana l’aveva scoperto qualche mese prima mentre cercava un posto che facesse dei _mojito_ decenti e quel posto, a detta sua, era il migliore della loro zona.

A Kurt importava molto poco del _mojito_ , ma quando Santana l’aveva trascinato con lei si era dovuto ricredere: dopo aver visto il barista Kurt aveva improvvisamente sviluppato un enorme interesse per _mojito_ , _cosmopolitan_ , _capiroska_ , _capirinha_ e qualsiasi altro mix di alcolici Blaine – il nome del barista, che aveva scoperto quella stessa prima sera – miscelasse per lui e per gli altri avventori del bar.

Inutile dire che da quel momento in poi, circa due mesi prima, Kurt aveva rivalutato la questione “non berrò mai più alcolici in vita mia” abbracciando con abbandono la filosofia del “un altro drink non mi farà certo ubriacare, no?”

Beh, chiaramente no.

Era a causa di un bicchierino di limoncello di troppo che Kurt si era ritrovato con un imbarazzante tatuaggio – per lo più _sbagliato_ – la mattina seguente ad una delle sue serate di follia.

“Dovresti farti rimborsare,” aveva detto Rachel, osservando vagamente orripilata l’obbrobrio che Kurt aveva sulla spalla.

“Sono d’accordo,” era intervenuta Santana. “Stasera, Lady Hummel, io e te andremo dal tuo imbarazzante barista hobbit e gli chiederai di darti il servizio migliore della vostra triste vita come risarcimento. E per “servizio” intento un pom-”

“Grazie, Satana!” la interruppe velocemente lui. “Ma penso che questo non risolverebbe il problema.”

“Risolverebbe sicuramente il tuo essere così rigido e nervoso…”

“Penso che sia il caso di andare dal tatuatore e vedere di salvare il salvabile,” borbottò miseramente lui, ignorando l’occhiata disapprovante di Santana e quella di compassione di Rachel.

***

Certo, il fatto che proprio la sera successiva al suo disastro col tatuaggio non fosse andato al _Fringuello_ non voleva dire che non avrebbe mai più messo piede in quel locale.

Anche perché come poteva perdersi il sorriso a mille watt che Blaine gli rivolse non appena lo vide sedersi ad uno degli sgabelli del bancone? Come poteva, soprattutto quando il barista gli andò incontro quasi saltellando e salutandolo con un “Ehi, speravo proprio di rivederti! È da più di una settimana che manchi!”?

“Oh, beh, sai… Ogni tanto devo pur fingere d’essere un membro attivo della società,” disse, arrossendo poi fino alla punta dei capelli quando Santana iniziò a ridere sguaiatamente ripentendo le parole _membro attivo_ fin quasi a cadere dallo sgabello.

Avrebbe tanto voluto strangolarla, ma visti tutti i testimoni sarebbe sicuramente finito in galera e lì, purtroppo, non ci sarebbe stato nessun Blaine a sorridergli.

Decise allora di dimenticare la _gaffe_ e, beh, in un bar la maniera migliore per dimenticare è bere, no?

Se c’era qualcosa che Kurt aveva imparato durante la sua prima ubriacatura era che difficilmente riusciva a ritrovare il filtro che gli impediva di vomitare tutte le cose gli venivano in mente – e che in generale, ecco, vomitava.

In quel momento, sotto lo sguardo divertito e preoccupato di Blaine, stava giusto raccontando del tatuaggio – che fortunatamente il tatuatore era riuscito a salvare – biascicando qui e là e ridendo senza motivo.

“E poi… E poi! Mi fa: posso farti anche un _piercing_ ed io gli faccio _va bene_ e poi penso che farlo alla lingua sia la migliore idea di sempre perché così non si vede, no? E però… ha fatto tanto tanto tanto tanto _tanto_ male,” borbottò, sussultando al ricordo del dolore atroce che aveva provato.

“Beh, in effetti non si vede nulla, ma mi dispiace ti abbia fatto male, Kurt,” rispose Blaine, gli occhi comprensivi e solidali e così _belli_ che Kurt si mise a sorridere imbambolato per qualche minuto, prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Non si vede più perché l’ho tolto… Faceva troppo male e non… non mi donava.”

“Oh,” commentò Blaine, abbassando lo sguardo e a Kurt sembrò che fosse arrossito. Strinse gli occhi allora, quasi pronto a domandargli perché fosse arrossito, ma Blaine lo precedette. “Sono contento che alla fine siate comunque riusciti a salvare il tatuaggio.”

Kurt annuì distrattamente, giocherellando con il suo bicchiere vuoto. “Santana ha detto che avrei dovuto chiedere un risarcimento anche a te.”

Blaine lo guardò senza capire, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato in maniera totalmente adorabile.

“Perché sono due mesi che vengo qui ad ubriacarmi solo perché sei carino e mi piaci e non trovo il coraggio di chiederti di uscire con me,” s’imbronciò Kurt, poggiando le braccia sul bancone e poi la testa su di esse, guardando il suo barista preferito con profonda rassegnazione.

“Oh.”

“Già,” sospirò lui, chiudendo gli occhi, improvvisamente assonnato. “Quindi magari avrei dovuto… avrei dovuto chiederti un appuntamento, come… come risarcimento per avermi fatto ubriacare e poi per il tatuaggio.”

Il bancone era così _comodo_ , sembrava decisamente una buona idea dormire lì, in barba alla musica e al chiacchiericcio degli altri avventori.

“Kurt,” si sentì chiamare dopo qualche momento ed alzò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi e trovandosi Blaine di fronte, che gli sorrideva imbarazzato e compiaciuto allo stesso tempo.

“Oh, sei qui,” borbottò scioccamente, per poi guardarsi intorno ed annuire. “Io sono qui.”

“Sì, sei qui e… Se è vero quello che mi hai appena detto, ecco…” disse Blaine, facendo scivolare un fazzoletto verso di lui, che Kurt prese senza capire a cosa servisse.

“Lì c’è il mio numero,” gli spiegò il barista. “Puoi chiamarmi domani, appena la sbronza ti sarà passata.”

Kurt annuì, infilando il fazzoletto nella tasca della camicia e si rannicchiò di nuovo sul bancone; stavolta però non si appisolò: rimase con gli occhi ben aperti a guardare Blaine che tornava al lavoro dopo avergli fatto l’occhiolino, e si ritrovò a ridere come uno stupido per il resto della serata.

***

Il giorno seguente, nel tardo pomeriggio, Blaine ricevette il seguente messaggio:

_Sono mortificato, mi sento un idiota totale e completo. Mi dispiace se ti ho involontariamente messo in imbarazzo, di solito sono più discreto, anche da ubriaco, ma… Non so davvero che dire…_

_Beh, prova a chiedermi di uscire :)_

_Oh. Okay. Blaine, usciresti con me una sera di queste?_

_Molto volentieri, Kurt._

_Promettimi solo che mi terrai lontano dagli alcolici: non voglio più bere in vita mia_.

(Salvo per la sera in cui Blaine gli chiese di sposarlo: a sua discolpa, Kurt disse che lo champagne era delizioso e sarebbe stato un vero peccato non finire la bottiglia.)


End file.
